Mock Election House Elections, Sept. 2017
|- | colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" |House Election results map. Blue denotes districts won by Democrats, while red denotes districts won by Republ |} Backgound House Elections were held in September, 2017, and coincided with the Senate Elections and the Presidential Primaries. The Democratic Party won a sweeping majority in the House, winning 5 of the 6 seats. Along with winning 3 out of 4 senate seats, this election is the best result for the Democrats so far in congressional election history. As a result of the Democratic sweep, this election became known as "The Blue Tsunami." The biggest upset for the Republicans was that Irish Pennsylvanian lost by 6% when he had a 35% lead in the polls. Although the GOP ran candidates in 4 districts, they failed to win any seats. The Libertarian Party won just one seat (District 4), in what came down to the closest race of the season. D4 was also the only race to have neither a Democrat or a Republican running. Candidates District 1 * Joel Lopez (D) (Elected) * MarioLuigiFun (I) (Defeated) * Claudio Aleman (D) (Eliminated in Primary) * Mock Election House Election in District 1, Sept. 2017 District 2 * Adrien Columbine (D) (Elected) * Jonesbaldoo ® (Defeated) * Mock Election House Election in District 2, Sept. 2017 District 3 * Kameron Scott (D) (Elected) * Josh ® (Defeated) * Kevin Conley (I) (Defeated) * Mock Election House Election in District 3, Sept. 2017 District 4 * Caleb Andrew (L) - Perennial Candidate (Elected) * Poro Poro (I) (Defeated) * Mock Election House Election in District 4, Sept. 2017 District 5 * John Lampros (D) (Elected) * Caleb Caron ® (Defeated) * Luca (D) (Eliminated in Primary) * Mock Election House Election in District 5, Sept. 2017 District 6 * Alex Kawa (D) (Elected) * Irish Penn ® (Defeated) * Mock Election House Election in District 6, Sept. 2017 General Election At first, it appeared that many races would be competitive. But as time went on, the Democratic candidates began pulling ahead in the polls. Scandals also afflicted the GOP, most notably Cancergate/AIDSgate, as well as the Jess Bullard scandal. Many races that were first seen as close quickly became rated as "Safe D", although District 6 was competitive for the whole race. The GOP accused many Democrats of being inactive, but this tactic failed to bring them success. On Election Night, the Democratic Party easily won a majority. Half of the races were called immediately, although the other three races (D3, D4, and D6) were too close to call. Eventually, the races in D3 and D6 were called, both with Democrat victors. D4 was still too close. After a few more minutes, the race was called for Andrew. Later, though, it was discovered that Jess Bullard had voted, and his vote had to be removed, thus creating a tie. It was decided that there would be a special election the following Wednesday to decide the winner. District 4 Special Election Many Republicans saw this as a chance to deny the Democrats full control of the House (although he was independent, Poro Poro was portrayed as too liberal and essentially a Democrat), and began campaigning for Caleb Andrew, even though he was a Libertarian. On the Special Election Night, 17 alt votes had to be deleted from the official results. Caleb Andrew won the special election, with about 56% of the vote. Results D1: Joel Lopez: 70% MarioLuigiFun: 30% RESULTS: Dem. victory D2: Adrien Columbine: 64% Jonesbaldoo: 36% RESULTS: Dem. victory D3: Kameron Scott: 47% Kevin Conley: 18% Josh: 35% RESULTS: Dem. victory D4: Poro Poro: 50% Caleb Andrew: 50% RESULTS: Tie; goes to special election D5: John Lampros: 71% Caleb Caron: 29% RESULTS: Dem. victory D6: Alex Kawa: 53% Irish Penn: 47% RESULTS: Dem. victory D4 Special Election Results Poro Poro: 44% Caleb Andrew: 56% RESULTS: Lib. victory Category:Elections